I'll be there
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Lelouch and Milly talk about life, love and politics. One-shot.


A/N: I'm back again with my next two stories for Code Geass. This one will focus largely on the relationship between Lelouch and Milly who I see as a surrogate sister to him and Nunnally. Frankly, there relationship is really not focused upon enough. Also, you'll notice more information about Japan under the reign of Clovis all of which is my own ideas. This takes place between episode seventeen and twenty of R1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

It was a sunny day over Tokyo and Lelouch was enjoying it as he stood on the roof. He was currently alone and having a conversation with Oghi.

("_Zero, we've been talking to the Chinese Federation and they're only willing to recognize us only as belligerents._") reported Oghi disappointed.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." noted Lelouch.

("_They're still not willing to recognize us as independent._") said Oghi.

"However, by recognizing us as belligerents that means we're given equal status as Britannian forces and it means we are guaranteed certain rights under international law. It's a step in the right direction." explained Lelouch.

("_Oh, well that's great!_") exclaimed Oghi now understanding.

"No other groups were able to gain this status due to their use of terrorism. This including the Japan Liberation Front who might not have used terrorism as frequently but, showed their willingness to hurt innocents at Lake Kawaguchi." replied Lelouch.

("_Our big debut._") noted Oghi.

"Japan has had three major rebellions that had the realistic chance of toppling Britannian rule. The Hokkaido Rebellion in 2016, the Kyushu Rebellion in 2014 and the Honshu Rebellion in 2012. That was the first and it set the course for the heavy-handed tactics Britannia would use against later insurgencies." continued Lelouch.

("_Operation Harrying._") said Oghi wincing.

"Exactly. Britannia launched purges of ghettos across Japan not stopping until they left rivers of blood in their wake." replied Lelouch, "_Of course my brother would condone such actions. Protecting himself is all Clovis has every cared about._"

("_Then they tired to liquidate the Shinjuku Ghetto until you step in._") said Oghi.

"Shinjuku was the sight of a brief uprising in December 2010 the first challenge to Britannian rule. They're have since been insurrections across Japan all of which have been brutally suppressed." replied Lelouch.

("_Of course, then there was the Kanto Uprising._") said Oghi sadly.

"Yes. Naoto was a key figure in that revolt. He became a wanted fugitive but, he managed to escape until his death in 2016." noted Lelouch.

("_Yeah. After that I took control of the group and Kallen joined us._") replied Oghi.

"This time we will when succeed where all others failed. The die is cast and I refuse to suffer the same fate as Spartacus." said Lelouch.

"Oh Lulu!" called Milly running up the stairs to the roof.

"Oghi, I need to go. Just keep up the work and make certain Tamaki keeps himself out of trouble." said Lelouch before hanging up.

"Cutting classes yet again. I don't know what I am going to do with you." laughed Milly as she joined Lelouch on the roof.

"I am truly an unfit Vice President." replied Lelouch staring out over the campus.

"That's pretty emo." said Milly standing by Lelouch.

"Sorry, a lot on my mind lately." said the former prince, "_Like my best friend being my enemy._"

"Are you sure Shirley doesn't know you're former royalty?" asked Milly concerned.

"I am sure she doesn't know a thing about me." answered Lelouch.

"Okay, that's good." sighed Milly.

"Shirley will won't find out I'm a prince. She won't known anything." said Lelouch sadly.

"Okay." replied Milly confused, "So can you please tell me exactly what happened."

"No. Trust me, it's for the best this way." replied Lelouch

"Just tell me!" cried Milly.

"I'm not going to let you get information on that easily." laughed Lelouch.

"Oh, I have dirt on you already. I could post pictures of you from last year's cross-dressers ball in a snap." said Milly smirking.

"And you would too." sighed Lelouch, "_I have to remember to keep those away from C.C. at all cost._"

"Besides, I do have another tidbit of information." added Milly.

"Oh please, I know for a fact you won't blow that secret." noted Lelouch.

"You've got me there." admitted Milly.

"I really can't thank you enough. After mother's assassination and being abandoned in Japan, it was nice to be around friendly faces. Hell, if it hadn't been for the Ashford family Nunnally and I would likely be on the streets." said Lelouch.

"That's so sad yet, so true." replied Milly placing her hand on the boy's arm, "I'll always be here to help you two."

"Thanks. Nunnally and I both appreciate this more than you could know." said Lelouch.

"I know exactly know I feel. After Lady Marianne was killed we quickly fell from grace. I know our fate wasn't as bad as your but, I can sympathize." replied Milly, "Oh man, that probably sounded self-centered."

"Not at all. The Ashford family did suffer after mother's death. You probably do know somewhat how I feel." noted Lelouch.

"So, what exactly is up with you?" asked Milly, "You seem to be more busy lately than usual."

"I found a great new foe that is easily my greatest match to date." answered Lelouch.

"You will never quit gambling will you." laughed Milly.

"I put the money to good use." replied Lelouch.

"Nunnally of course." said Milly.

"The main use of my money is a rainy day fund in case something happens." explained Lelouch.

"You know we'd be more than happy to help you with anything you or Nunnally need." said Milly hand on her hips.

"Thank you but, I refuse to owe anybody." said Lelouch.

"Well, then I guess that Shirley can't complain anymore." replied Milly.

"Oh, I didn't really notice." said Lelouch.

"Of course you wouldn't notice." sighed Milly, "Personally, I think it's sweet."

"I have no time for any foolishness." huffed Lelouch.

"Are you EVER going to find interest in the opposite sex?" asked Milly.

"I'm perfectly fine the way I am." answered Lelouch.

"The only girl you show any interest in is Nunnally. Unless you plan on marrying your sister." said Milly.

"I'm ignoring that comment." replied Lelouch, "_I can never let Milly meet C.C._"

"Half the girls in this school are dying for you to pop their cherries and you're really passing that up." said Milly in disbelief.

"I'm perfectly happy being asexual. Besides, women seem to enjoy giving me problems." said Lelouch thinking of Milly and a certain witch.

"I'm hurt." said the blonde with fake hurt, "Unless, there's another reason."

"Whatever you're thinking isn't true." said Lelouch hoping to cut her off at the pass.

"You're gay aren't you!" exclaimed Milly.

"No, I'm not!" cried Lelouch.

"That would explain so much." thought Milly aloud.

"You're going into fan girl mode." noted Lelouch.

"I can't believe I've never figured it out before." said Milly.

"_Dear God-Jehovah or Allah-, Buddha, Brahman, Amaterasu, Odin, Zeus/Jupiter, Amun, Raptor Jesus, the Flying Spaghetti Monster and Haruhi Suzumiya; please don't let anyone find out about this._" begged Lelouch inwardly.

"You're lovers with Suzaku." decided Milly.

"No, I'm not!" yelled Lelouch.

"Fine. But, the rumors will persist." replied the blonde, "Especially since you've never been around any other girls."

"I told you, girls give me trouble." said Lelouch, "_The one I keep locked in my bedroom is a big enough pain in the ass_."

"Whatever you are I will always support you." said Milly becoming serious.

"Despite actually being heterosexual, that's nice to know." replied Lelouch smiling.

"If only ever family were that accepting." sighed Milly sadly.

"Madam President, are you-" began Lelouch unsure how to finish.

"The very general occurrence of the homosexual in ancient Greece, and it's wide occurrence today in some cultures in which such such activity is not taboo suggests that the capacity of an individual to respond erotically to any sort of stimulus, whether it is provided by another person of the same or opposite sex, is basic in the species." said Milly, "That's a quote from Alfred Kinsey that I found online."

"I know that and I know he was talking about bisexuality in that quote." said Lelouch.

"I've known since about middle school. I've always been interested in boys but, it was then I began to notice other girls as well. I soon realized that I was bisexual no doubt about it." explained Milly, "Of course, I have no clue how my family would react so I'm in the closet."

"If it means anything, I do accept you." said Lelouch warmly.

"Thanks. That does mean a lot." said Milly getting slightly chocked up.

"No problem." said Lelouch empathetic.

"Being born into privilege can really suck at times." sighed the blonde.

"Amen." replied the former prince.

"The Ashford Foundation was supported by Lady Marianne but, when she was assassinated the Emperor didn't do a damn thing to help us. You're old man can be a really dick." said Milly.

"Don't forget, you're talking about the Emperor of Britannia." noted Lelouch.

"I'm still as much a royalist and patriot as most people, except you maybe, but still I can't deny facts." shrugged Milly.

"You hit the nail on the head there." laughed Lelouch.

"I don't even care about us as much as you and Nunnally. Getting discarded like that is total bullshit." spat Milly.

"You know, I don't recall ever seeing this side of you before." marveled Lelouch.

"When somebody you really care about gets hurt you tend to get pissed." shrugged Milly.

"Hey, remember when we first met?" asked Lelouch.

"Of course I do. I'm not surprised since I showed off and you caught a view of my womanhood." joked Milly.

"Yeah. Of course it wasn't until later you knew exactly who we were." smiled Lelouch.

"What do you say, we pick up where we left off that day?" asked suggestively, "This will end those rumors of your sexuality."

"I'm not falling for that. Knowing you, there'd be a hidden camera and the video of us having relations would end up on a pornographic website." answered Lelouch.

"Damn. You know me too well." sighed Milly.

"Yes I do." said Lelouch smirking.

"Don't worry, we'll I like messing with you I'm a out to make you suffer." replied Milly.

"I know. You're no sociopath." said Lelouch.

"Unlike Lloyd." remarked Milly.

"Are you actually going to marry that man?" asked Lelouch.

"I really don't have a choice in the matter." answered Milly, "The top priority of my family is restoring the Ashford name to prominence."

"I know how you feel. My father was considering marrying me off to Dame Nonette Enneagram, Knight of 9. Of course, this was while she was still attending military school with Cornelia." replied Lelouch.

"That would make sense." noted Milly.

"Nonette is a nice person though, she would constantly refer to me as "cutie pie" to the point it annoyed me." shrugged Lelouch.

"Love means nothing when it contradicts privilege." noted Milly displeased.

"Sad but, true." said Lelouch shrugging his shoulders.

"Lelouch, can I tell you something...personal?" asked Milly nervous.

"Of course." answered Lelouch.

"It's going sound weird but, I've actually taken an interest in democracy." laughed Milly.

"That is interesting." agreed Lelouch.

"It's kind of fun to imagine what Britannia would be like if we had a democratic government like the EU. You know, an elected government, a constitution and a limited monarchy like the Belgians, Dutch or Scandinavians have." continued Milly, "No survival of the fittest."

"That would mean no conquest of Japan." noted Lelouch.

"We'd still be back on the homeland." said Milly almost dreamily.

"Madam President, what exactly do you think of Zero?" asked Lelouch curiously.

"He's...different. On one hand there's what happened to Shirley's dad and I'll never forget how sad she was when he died but, he wasn't a soldier just a scientist working at Narita. I can't help but feel like his death was an accident. On the other hand, while Zero has openly declared war on Britannia, even killing Prince Clovis, there's just some part of me that kind of feels like we might be better off with a bit of change. I don't want to see my homeland destroyed but, reform would be refreshing." answered Milly.

"Well how interesting." replied Lelouch, "_She actually had some sympathy to Zero._"

"I guess it goes back to the Social Darwinian principals that Britannia lives by. It's easy to spout survival of the fittest until you're the unfit one." sighed Milly.

"I know exactly how you feel." chuckled Lelouch before getting serious, "Madam- Milly, I just want to say thank you."

"For what?" asked Milly surprised.

"You and the entire Ashford family have been great to Nunnally and I since the conquest of Japan. You've taken us in and cared for us. You've become a surrogate sister to both of us and, aside from Euphie, we're closer to you than our own siblings. I wanted to thank you for all that." answered Lelouch.

"No problem Lelouch." said Milly who quickly pulled the boy into a hug.

"Hey! I can't breath!" cried Lelouch being smothered in the blonde girl's bust.

"Oh, there's the bell. We can't be late for class." noted Milly perky as before.

"Hey, wait up!" called out Lelouch as he chased after her.

"You'll have to catch me!" cried back Milly taking off.

"That girl will never change." thought Lelouch aloud before taking off.

A/N: And there we go. I hope this was entertaining enough to keep your attention until the end and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Personally, I am pleased with how this turned out. My next Code Geass fanfic will be out soon and it was focus on the relationship between Lelouch and Euphie (It's not incestuous) so I hope you check that out and of course the exact date is on my profile. Please review.


End file.
